


Having that Effect

by lazylyz



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Sparring, fairgameweek2020, family/weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: Clover gets Qrow to spar with him sometime after several missions together. It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665622
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Having that Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I actually had most of this drabble written pre ch.12, but then that happened, and I couldn’t look at this. I figured now was a good time as any to revisit it.

Clover had first approached Qrow about sparring after several uneventful transport missions. He has yet to see Qrow in action, and what video they did have on him was grainy, making it difficult to discern much of anything. Clover would readily admit the huntsman’s reputation was the driving factor in seeking out a match.

Now, Clover was second-guessing his motives. Faced on opposite ends of the training room, they readied to fight. Qrow eyed him with an intensity that could easily be mistaken rapt interest rather than analytical assessment.

Qrow had Harbinger held with two hands on the hilt, blade point aimed down at the ground in front of him. It looked like his guard was down since his stance was loose, but Clover knew better. The slight bend to Qrow’s knee indicated his weight was on his forefoot. Qrow could counter most attacks with ease from that guard. A fighter who wasn’t seasoned would strike for the opening at his head and leave themselves vulnerable to a swift counter strike.

Clover circled slowly. His steps calculated and eyes locked on Qrow’s movements, but his nonchalant guard didn’t change. Qrow was waiting him out, knowing that Clover had to strike at a distance. One thing was for sure, this fight wasn’t going to last long if Qrow was armed. Clover couldn’t risk him getting in close and keeping him at bay while he had Harbinger was going to be difficult. He would have to disarm him a quickly as possible and hope for the best after. If it came to hand to hand, Clover was confident he could take him.

“You going to pace all day, wonder boy?” Qrow taunted.

“No, just admiring your physic,” Clover quipped back. “You have _impeccable_ control.”

“Yeah, yeah. Keep it in your pants.” Qrow shifted his stance, drawing Harbinger back. The point of the blade still pointing down but left his side open. Clover struck out lightning fast, whipping the hook of Kingfisher around, and aimed for the opening. Kingfisher cracked in the air beside Qrow. He didn’t flinch and only watched Clover’s movements.

“Testing my composure?”

“Something like that,” Clover said as retracted Kingfisher, letting the hook arc through the air behind him before whipping it back at Qrow. This time aiming to hit. Qrow easily deflected the attack, flicking Harbinger across his body to use the flat of the blade sending the hook behind him.

A feral grin spread across Qrow’s face as he ducked low before shooting forward to close the distance. He twisted Harbinger up, arcing the blade towards Clover’s head. The action was swift giving Clover only seconds to duck to the side. He retracted Kingfisher with a snap. The hook hurtled back from where it lay.

He angled Kingfisher in an attempt to catch Qrow in the back with the hook, but the huntsman bent his blade behind him deflecting the tip as it shot back to Clover. Clover turned away just dodging the edge of Harbinger as it swept towards him again. He needed to create some space.

Clover took the opportunity on a high upswing. He ducked low and centered his mass. Planting one leg, he kicked hard with the other into Qrow’s chest. The force of the strike flinging him backward. Qrow stopped his momentum with Harbinger hooked into the ground still in sword form.

Clover narrowed his eyes and quirked his head at Qrow. If he didn’t want to get the scythe out, then Clover could work with that.

Clover flicked his broach while casting his next strike. He pulled the wire and the hook caught in the hole. With a sharp tug, Clover pulled the weapon from Qrow’s hand. Unfortunately, he didn’t sidestep out of the way fast enough as Harbinger sailed toward him. The flat of the blade hit him in the face before clattering to the ground at his feet.

“Ow,” Clover said, rubbing gently at the spot.

“That’s what you get for tryin’ to use your semblance against me,” Qrow said, tone mocking while striding forward with sure steps to where Harbinger lay.

Clover recovered quickly and pulled Kingfisher back with Harbinger still hooked to it. He flicked his wrist releasing the hook and launched the blade to the far corner. Qrow followed the arc with narrowed eyes before turning his gaze to Clover as Harbinger clanged to the floor behind him. A steely look overcame Qrow’s features and he tightened his hands into fists.

Clover waggled his eyebrows in return and readied an attack. Kingfisher’s hook whipped toward him. Qrow dodged and with quick hands, snatched the wire as it sailed past. Clover yanked the reel in return, attempting to drag Qrow off balance, but he remained steady on his feet holding Kingfisher’s line in hand.

They found themselves at a standoff. Qrow, with the line in one hand and the other, stretched out to keep himself balanced, kept his distance and waited for an opening. They circled each other and with each pass, Clover took one step closer slowly reeling as he went.

As soon as he was within reach, Clover made to grab Qrow by the shirt to throw him off balance, but in his moment of focus, Qrow twisted Kingfisher’s line, wrenching it from his grasp. It sailed to the opposite corner and clattered to the ground. Clover quickly shifted his stance, taking his now free hand to swing at Qrow.

Qrow danced away, hands guiding the would-be strike to miss. He countered with his own quick jabs, but Clover brought his fists up in a guard, tucking his head low. Qrow lashed out with a high kick, and Clover took the brunt of the strike with his shoulder. He grit his teeth from the searing pain, but pushed through, countering quickly with several punches to Qrow’s torso.

Only one connected, but it wasn’t enough to put Qrow off balance. Clover quickly shifted his footing and stepped into Qrow’s space like he was going for an uppercut. At the last moment, he wrapped his other arm around Qrow’s guard, attempting to grapple him and pull him to the ground.

Qrow spread his stance and locked his arms, countering Clover’s strength. His eyes gleaming with a ferocity that Clover had yet to see from him. They jerked and shoved at each other, trying to get the upper hand, but with every push, Clover began to doubt his earlier confidence of being able to beat Qrow if it came to hand to hand.

Despite his lanky build, Qrow had him beat at staying balanced and centered. He easily leveraged Clover’s weight against him, directing him where he wanted.

Clover didn’t know how he ended up sprawled on his back with Qrow bent over him pinning him to the ground with a knee to his chest and a hand gripped at Clover’s collar. His other leg was splayed to the side for balance. His other hand at his side waiting Clover out. They were both winded, breaths coming in gasps.

“Not what I expected when I asked you to spar, but I’ll take it,” Clover said, hoping to fluster Qrow enough to relax his grip. Qrow only pushed his weight further into Clover’s chest and grinned down at Clover. It was getting harder to breathe in.

“Nice try, hotshot. Until you admit defeat, I’m not budging.”

“Well, it looks like we’ll have to stay here a while then,” Clover replied. Qrow rolled his eyes but didn’t let up. His brain sorted through several moves he could do, but he was out of practice with wrestling, and he doubted his ability to throw Qrow off. “Okay, okay. You’ve got me pinned.”

Qrow arched his brow at him but still waited for the words Clover refused to say. Clover narrowed his eyes at him.

“Don’t even try it,” Qrow warned.

“Try what?” Clover asked, innocently. He swept a hand at the elbow joint of the arm that pinned his shoulder to the ground.

In an instant, Qrow shifted his weight, letting his open leg shift across Clover’s shoulders under his neck. The leg that had Clover pinned wrapped across his chest locking his arm in place. Clover gasped in pain as his elbow hyperextended.

“Ow.”

“I told you not to try it,” Qrow chided.

“I did not think that one through,” Clover said with a groan as pain shot through his arm. He tapped the ground with his free hand and said, “Alright, I concede.”

Qrow chuckled and released his hold, but Clover didn’t move from where he lay. Catching his breath, he let the pain subside. Qrow stood and leaned over his head, hands resting on his knees. The wide smirk irked Clover.

“Just let me know the next time you want to spar.” He offered him a hand up, and Clover, pushing aside his frustration, took it. Qrow pulled him up with ease.

“I must say, your reputation precedes you,” Clover said, adjusting his vest and giving Qrow an appraising look.

Qrow angled his head, letting his eyes roam up and down Clover before asking, “Does it?”

Clover faltered at Qrow’s hooded look, but he was spared from answering when the training room doors glided open. Team RWBY and Team JNPR swarmed around them, spouting off questions and asking if they could watch another sparring match between the two of them.

Qrow held his gaze and replied, “Let the wonder boy tend to his bruises in peace.”

“Now wait-” Clover tried to cut in, but Qrow stepped forward.

“Someone else has the training room booked,” Qrow said, motioning to the exit. They all grumbled in return, not wanting to pass up an opportunity to learn from both huntsmen. “You can pester us later.”

The kids reluctantly started to leave, and Qrow followed behind them with his hands in his pockets. When they were at the door, Qrow glanced back to Clover who raised his eyebrows in silent questioning.

And then, he did something Clover was not prepared for, he winked and turned back around, following the kids down the hall as if nothing happened. Clover felt a smile spread across his face. He watched Qrow’s retreating form as a small bud of hope stirred in his chest. If that’s the game Qrow wanted to play, he was more than willing to participate.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how hand to hand combat works let alone describe it. It’s not something I’ve practiced writing.


End file.
